Le courage de descendre
by Sentinelle
Summary: Legolas se rend à Fondcombe, persuadé de la suprématie de son peuple sur les autres Elfes. Mais un évènement inattendu va faire basculer ce préjugé. PAS DE SLASH.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

 **« Ces Elfes ne sont pas méchants. S** **'** **ils ont un défaut, c** **'** **est la méfiance envers les étrangers. Malgré** **la puissance de leurs sortilèges, ils étaient, même à** **cette époque, circonspects. Ils différaient des Grands Elfes de l** **'** **Ouest, et ils étaient en même temps plus dangereux et moins sages.** **»**

 ** _Le Hobbit_** **, chapitre 8, à propos des Elfes de la Forêt Noire**

Le silence qui régnait dans la forêt n'était brisé que par un seul bruit, sourde et régulier: les pas d'un cheval foulant la neige fraîche. Il était mené par un cavalier à la fière allure. Avec sa longue chevelure blonde rejetée en arrière, sa cape brune bordée de fourrure et son orgueilleux port de tête, il ressemblait à l'un de ces dieux dont parlaient encore les plus vieux des Elfes.

Et certes, il était de haute noblesse, et il le savait! Son père Thranduil, Grand Roi de la Forêt, l'avait envoyé porter une missive à Elrond, seigneur de Fondcombe. L'hiver n'étant pas trop rude cette année-là, le col de Rubicorne restait encore accessible, ce qui permettait de traverser les montagnes sans attendre le printemps.

Au début, le jeune Prince s'était enthousiasmé de découvrir de nouvelles terres, et la légendaire Cité Cachée, où vivaient des Elfes n'appartenant pas à son peuple. Mais quand son père lui avait parlé des Noldorin et de leurs faits meurtriers, ainsi que de l'ascendance humaine d'Elrond, son intérêt avait nettement diminué. A présent, son seul désir était de délivrer le message de son père, qui daignait encore s'adresser aux habitants de Fondcombe -gens peut-être méprisables, mais tout de même utiles dans leur lutte contre l'Ombre.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées, quand soudain retentit un long hurlement lugubre, qui fit frémir son cheval. Des loups. Il avait réussi à les éviter pendant tout le trajet, et voici qu'ils survenaient finalement, quelques heures seulement avant son arrivée, selon son estimation! D'un coup de talon, il poussa son cheval en avant.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Peu de temps après, il se retrouva dans une longue vallée au fond plat, dénuée d'arbres, où il put mettre sa monture au galop. C'est alors qu'il les aperçut: une dizaine de loups, sur sa droite, sortait des arbres et se lançait à sa poursuite.

La traque dura longtemps, et le cheval commença à fumer de sueur. Quand il atteignit l'extrémité de la vallée, le jeune Prince fit volte-face et saisit son arc. Trois loups tombèrent avant de l'atteindre; mais les autres l'encerclèrent, poussant de brefs hurlements sans oser bondir, tenus en respect par l'épée qui avait remplacé les flèches.

Enfin, l'un d'eux tenta sa chance et sauta, la gueule ouverte. Le Prince lui trancha la gorge d'un grand mouvement d'épée, mais une deuxième bête en profita pour lui saisit l'épaule et le jeter à terre. Fou de terreur, le cheval s'enfuit, poursuivi par deux loups.

Le Prince se défendit rageusement contre ses adversaires, galvanisés par sa chute et l'odeur du sang; ils tournaient autour de lui, attendant que la fatigue fasse baisser sa garde.

Mais soudain, ils s'enfuirent en hurlant: des ennemis bien connus s'approchaient, supérieurs en nombre. Mieux valait les éviter, et chercher une proie plus facile.

Le cavalier de tête, un grand Elfe aux cheveux dorés, arrêta son cheval et se pencha vers l'Elfe à terre.

« Prince Legolas? Etes-vous blessé? »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Un grand merci à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de commenter le premier chapitre!**

 **Kalas1209: Oui, j'ai tendance à faire des chapitres un peu courts... J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

 **Chapitre 2**

Ignorant la douleur qui élançait son épaule, Legolas se releva vivement, humilié d'avoir été trouvé en situation de détresse. Les nouveaux arrivants, une quinzaine de cavaliers, le regardaient avec une attention mêlée de curiosité.

« -Comment connaissez-vous mon nom? demanda-t-il en retour.

-Je me suis rendu chez votre père il y a fort longtemps, répondit Glorfindel en descendant de cheval. Vous étiez très jeune alors, et il y avait beaucoup d'invités; ce n'est donc guère étonnant que vous ne vous souveniez pas de moi. Je m'appelle Glorfindel, de Fondcombe. Mais vous saignez! Laissez-moi regarder cela…

-Ce n'est rien de grave », dit Legolas avec un mouvement de recul.

Se félicitant intérieurement de ne pas avoir lié tout son bagage à la selle de son cheval, il noua en hâte un linge sur son épaule, sous le regard dubitatif de Glorfindel, qui resta cependant silencieux.

«-Il semblerait que ces bêtes vous connaissent, dit Legolas pour tenter une diversion.

-Ils rôdent alentour depuis presque une lune, à présent, répondit Glorfindel d'un ton amer. Ils sont descendus des montagnes quand la nourriture s'est raréfiée. Nous patrouillons incessamment autour de Fondcombe, mais nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour éradiquer ce danger. C'est le destin qui a permis notre rencontre! »

Legolas ne répondit pas. Il voulait encore se persuader qu'il aurait eu le dessus sur les loups, même sans l'arrivée de ces cavaliers.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Son arrivée à Fondcombe, en croupe de Glorfindel -car son cheval n'était pas revenu-, les habits déchirés et tachés de sang de loup, était entièrement à l'opposé de la fière chevauchée qu'il s'était imaginée. De plus, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, les Noldor qu'il observait, que ce soit Glorfindel ou les membres de sa patrouille, ne semblaient pas particulièrement agressifs; même ceux qu'il aperçut en arrivant à Fondcombe, placés ici et là au bord du chemin, s'inclinaient sur leur passage en prononçant des paroles de bienvenue à son égard.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans la grande cour, ils descendirent de cheval et Glorfindel le mena devant Elrond. Le Semi-Elfe l'accueillit avec une courtoisie teintée de bienveillance, et Legolas lui remit la missive de son père, s'efforçant de conserver une attitude fière et calme.

Il allait prendre congé quand le regard d'Elrond se posa sur son épaule. Legolas se raidit: il avait l'impression que ces yeux transperçaient sans peine sa cape et sa tunique, et se posaient sur ce qu'il voulait tenir caché.

« Vous êtes blessé, prince, dit Elrond avec sollicitude. Me permettriez-vous de mettre mes compétences à votre service? »

Il avait parlé doucement, le regard baissé, comme pour ne pas imposer sa pitié; mais les humiliations des dernières heures emplissaient encore l'esprit de Legolas.

« Je vous remercie, mais cela ne sera pas nécessaire », répondit-il d'un ton plus froid que ce que la politesse aurait souhaité.

Une expression de tristesse résignée passa rapidement sur le visage d'Elrond, puis il inclina la tête avec un faible sourire.

« A votre gré. Erestor va vous montrer vos appartements. »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Kalas1209: Oui, j'ai l'habitude de faire des chapitres plus courts que d'autres auteurs. Mon but n'est pas de frustrer mes lecteurs ! Mais je pense que des chapitres condensés permettent de bien savourer ce qui s'y passe, alors que, si c'était plus long, on aurait tendance à passer rapidement sur certaines choses qui ont quand même leur intérêt.**

 **Mais il semblerait que tu aies une opinion totalement différente de la mienne : on lit trop vite, ce qui empêche de déguster ! Je crains cependant que les prochains chapitres ne fassent tous à peu près la même taille… Rien que pour tester ce que ça donne, j'ai fusionné les chapitres 3 et 4, et tu me diras ce que tu en penses !**

 **En tout cas merci de suivre cette histoire avec autant d'intérêt !**

Legolas enfila sa cape en réprimant une grimace. La veille au soir, il avait longuement baigné son épaule, qu'il avait ensuite fermement bandée; mais la douleur l'avait laissé éveillé toute la nuit, et les bords de la plaie étaient à présent rouges et gonflés.

Cependant, il se refusait toujours à accepter de l'aide; et le regard pénétrant d'Elrond, quand la maisonnée s'était rassemblée pour rompre le jeûne du soir, l'avait renforcé dans sa décision. Au moins, le Semi-Elfe n'avait pas reparlé de l'examiner! Il s'était contenté, dans un murmure discret, de lui demander s'il était capable d'utiliser son arc en cas de besoin; Legolas lui avait rétorqué que, ne pouvant rentrer chez lui à cause d'une tempête de neige au col de Rubicorne, il préférait chasser le loup avec les patrouilles plutôt que se morfondre au coin du feu.

Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers les écuries. On lui avait prêté une jument vigoureuse, aux jambes courtes et au poil épais, bien adaptée aux courses dans les montagnes. « Sans aucune noblesse », murmura Legolas entre ses dents, pensant aux grandes montures des écuries de son père.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Guidée par Glorfindel et Erestor, la patrouille repéra rapidement des empreintes de loups.

« C'est la meute qui vous a attaqué hier, soupira Glorfindel. Elle est menée par un loup fauve, d'une incroyable férocité. Si nous pouvions venir à bout de cette bête, les alentours seraient beaucoup plus en sécurité. »

Ils repérèrent les loups peu de temps après, et les prirent en chasse, les poussant vers un cirque naturel. Leur meneur tenta plusieurs fois de changer de direction, mais ce fut peine perdue. Arrivés là-bas, la lâcheté des loups acculés se transforma en peur furieuse: ils se jetèrent sauvagement sur leurs assaillants, mordant les jambes des chevaux ou essayant d'happer un bras trop lent.

Legolas venait de se débarrasser de son attaquant d'un coup d'épée lorsqu'il aperçut le loup fauve, qui se ramassait sur lui-même pour bondir sur Erestor, mis à terre après la chute de son cheval. Le Prince saisit vivement son arc et le banda; mais la douleur de son épaule fit dévier son coup. La flèche alla rebondir sur la paroi rocheuse, tandis que le loup mordait à pleine gueule le flanc d'Erestor.

Quand ils rentrèrent à Fondcombe, la colère et la honte menaçaient de submerger Legolas. Ils avaient finalement mis la meute en déroute -et seul son chef, aussi féroce au combat que lâche dans la défaite, avait réussi à s'enfuir. Aucun des Elfes ne semblait avoir remarqué l'échec cuisant du tir de Legolas; mais il avait insisté pour ramener lui-même Crestor, dont le corps inanimé ballottait devant lui au rythme de sa monture.

Dédaignant son épaule, qui s'élançait de plus en plus, il emmena l'Elfe blessé jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où des mains précautionneuses le soulagèrent de son fardeau.

A présent, il voulait être seul. Ruminer sa rage sans témoins. Il s'éloignait quand il se sentit agrippé par le coude. Il eut un mouvement de recul.

« Prince! Pourquoi partez-vous? Vous ne pouvez pas rester avec une épaule dans cet état! »

C'était Elrond, qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Legolas baissa les yeux vers son épaule: du sang teintait sa tunique jusqu'à la taille. Il recula et se dégagea d'un geste brusque.

« Ne gaspillez pas votre talent, fit-il avec amertume. Quelqu'un a davantage besoin de vous ici. »

Et il partit à grands pas se réfugier dans sa chambre.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Il n'y trouva pas le repos souhaité. Après avoir changé de vêtement et resserré le bandage de son épaule, il s'était un instant assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, laissant l'air glacé piquer son visage empourpré; mais, trop agité pour rester immobile, il se mit à marcher de long en large comme un animal encagé. La douleur l'irritait, cruel souvenir de son échec, mais il l'accueillait aussi avec une sorte de reconnaissance, comme une juste punition pour ne pas avoir réussi à protéger Erestor.

Il pensa un instant se glisser dehors, prendre un cheval et s'enfuir; mais la pensée qu'on -les Elfes de Fondcombe, ou de son peuple- le retrouverait tôt ou tard, errant misérablement sur une monture volée, le retint. Entre deux hontes, celle-ci serait pire… Maudit soit ce loup, source de ces humiliations!

Legolas s'arrêta soudain de marcher, et un sourire sardonique naquit sur ses lèvres. Il savait quoi faire, à présent. Tout était arrivé à cause du loup fauve; et tout se finirait avec lui.

Il ouvrit sa tunique et inspecta son épaule: le gonflement avait encore augmenté, laissant son épaule raide et engourdissant son bras. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. On le retrouverait sans doute après quelques jours de recherche, gisant au milieu des cadavres de loups, mais l'honneur sauf. Ce serait une belle mort…

Il allait saisir son arc et son carquois quand un doux tapotement se fit entendre à la porte. Il pensa un instant s'enfuir par la fenêtre; mais la cour, bien éclairée, empêchait toute fuite discrète de ce côté. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de recevoir son visiteur.

Il ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à discuter une nouvelle et irritante fois avec Elrond… mais ses paroles de refus moururent sur ses lèvres, tandis que ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

 _ **Kalas1209: Merci pour ton commentaire. Pour ce chapitre-là aussi, j'ai remanié le sectionnement pour qu'il soit plus long !**_

« Bonsoir, Prince. Puis-je entrer? » demanda Arwen.

Encore saisi de surprise, le prince recula pour la laisser passer. La jeune fille tenait à la main une petite bourse de tissu, qu'elle lui tendit.

« Il est d'usage que chacun des hôtes que nous accueillons ici reçoivent un petit présent de bienvenue. Les récents évènements nous ont empêchés d'accomplir plus tôt cette tradition, mais il n'est pas dit que vous serez le seul à repartir sans rien de notre part. Je vous en prie, acceptez ceci en symbole de bon accueil! »

Un moment, Legolas voulut protester, lui dire qu'il ne méritait pas de cadeau après son tir raté, et son attitude dédaigneuse envers son père; et qu'il projetait de quitter Fondcombe avant la fin de la nuit, les débarrassant ainsi de sa présence. Mais le regard d'Arwen était si doux, empli d'une délicate et ferme insistance, que sa colère disparut brusquement. Presque timidement, il étendit la main et accepta l'offrande en s'inclinant.

Après le départ d'Arwen, il desserra le tissu et découvrit une petite boîte carrée, en cuivre, portant des runes artistiquement gravées sur son couvercle. Legolas laissa échapper un petit rire, s'étonnant lui-même de ne pas se sentir une nouvelle fois humilié: c'était des runes de guérison. La boîte contenait un remède pour son épaule.

Il oignit longuement sa plaie du baume odoriférant. La douleur diminua, rendant un peu de souplesse à son membre-même si, il s'en doutait, rien ne valait l'action experte et approfondie d'un guérisseur. Mais un simple soulagement suffisait à le satisfaire. Il n'avait besoin que d'un peu de répit.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Penché sur une bassine d'eau claire, Elrond fit disparaître les dernières traces de sang qui tachaient ses mains. La lassitude alourdissait ses membres, mais son coeur était apaisé: Erestor vivrait. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et Elrond avait lutté pendant de longues heures, réparant lentement les terribles déchirures infligées par le loup. A présent, l'esprit d'Erestor reposait dans les ténèbres, non pas celles ou vagabondent ceux qui se détachent lentement de la vie, mais celles, bénéfiques, du sommeil sans trouble.

Le Semi-Elfe retourna auprès de son ami, étendu sur son côté indemne, le visage très pâle, mais serein. Elrond posa doucement le bout de ses doigts sur son cou; son coeur battait régulièrement sous la peau froide. Elrond couvrit Erestor d'une couverture de laine et s'assit à son chevet, mais ses soins semblaient avoir tiré l'Elfe de son sommeil: il remua faiblement, et une plainte mourut sur ses lèvres. Elrond se pencha sur lui et posa une main sur son front.

« Tout va bien, _mellon n_ _î_ _n_ , murmura-t-il. Tu es à Fondcombe, en sécurité. Souffres-tu? »

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Erestor secoua péniblement la tête, mais il avala avec un plaisir visible les quelques gouttes d'eau mêlée de vinaigre qu'Elrond glissa entre ses lèvres.

« -Combien…? …tués?…articula-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-La patrouille est indemne, et seul le chef de la meute est encore en vie, répondit Elrond. Mais ne te préoccupe plus de rien, à présent! Dors! »

Sous le frôlement de sa main, Erestor se détendit, et sa respiration s'apaisa. Elrond se redressa avec un soupir. Indemne, oui; mais le jeune Prince le préoccupait. Il comprenait son hésitation à accepter de l'aide, surtout celle d'Elfes étrangers, mais faudrait-il donc qu'il parvienne aux portes de la mort pour enfin laisser quelqu'un prendre soin de lui?

Penché sur Erestor, veillant sur son sommeil, il ne vit pas une silhouette sombre se glisser silencieusement dans la lumière crépusculaire, puis se diriger vers les écuries.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Legolas revint aux premières lueurs du jour. Ce qui s'était passé durant son absence, il ne le révéla à personne; mais le corps sans vie du grand loup fauve reposait sur ses genoux, tandis qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas tomber de cheval.

La tête lui tournait, et il avait froid. Des taches noires voletaient devant ses yeux, l'empêchant de distinguer nettement les personnes qui accouraient à sa rencontre.

Il rassembla ce qui lui restait de fierté pour mettre pied à terre, mais il dut se cramponner à la balustrade pour rester debout. Dans un brouillard, il distingua Elrond s'approcher de lui, et prononcer des paroles qu'il ne comprit pas; mais il sut instinctivement que, une nouvelle fois, il lui offrait son aide.

Le Prince eut un bref combat, tandis que les derniers lambeaux d'orgueil luttaient en lui; mais la patience et la bonté manifestes d'Elrond les vainquirent enfin.

Il lâcha la balustrade et agrippa la tunique du Semi-Elfe.

Ce dernier effort finit de consumer ses forces, et il serait tombé si Elrond ne l'avait pas soutenu et précautionneusement pris dans ses bras. Dans un brouillard, Legolas regarda défiler les couloirs, puis les lits de l'infirmerie. Son regard s'arrêta sur Erestor, qui s'était péniblement redressé sur un coude en les voyant entrer.

« Je l'ai eu, souffla Legolas en grimaçant un sourire. Le grand loup fauve… »

Mais il n'y avait pas d'orgueil dans sa voix: seulement la satisfaction d'avoir accompli une tâche importante.

Soudain pris de vertige, il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre la poitrine d'Elrond.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Quand enfin le monde s'arrêta de tournoyer, il prit conscience qu'il était allongé dans un lit. Elrond se tenait à son chevet et ouvrait précautionneusement sa tunique. Legolas ne pensa plus à sa victoire sur le loup, mais seulement à son orgueilleuse ingratitude.

« J'ai été insensé, réussit-il à articuler. Je vous demande pardon. »

Sans lever les yeux de sa tâche, Elrond eut un sourire doux.

« Heureusement, il n'est pas trop tard. Je vais devoir cautériser la plaie, mais vous retrouverez bientôt le plein usage de votre bras. Je vais vous donner du pavot.»

Legolas le regarda prendre une fiole sur une étagère, verser quelques gouttes de son contenu dans un bol, ainsi que d'autres ingrédients dont il ignorait le nom. Puis le Semi-Elfe mit le bol dans la main du Prince, qu'il aida à porter ses lèvres. Legolas se laissa faire, et but docilement la boisson amère. Il était étonné de ne ressentir aucune honte. C'était si simple! L'atmosphère était paisible, et tout semblait s'effectuer avec harmonie -quoi de plus logique que d'accepter de se faire soigner quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir?

« -Comment pourrais-je jamais rembourser cette dette? murmura-t-il tandis que le sommeil l'envahissait.

-Vous le faites déjà », fut la réponse avant que les ténèbres ne le submergent.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Quand il s'éveilla, son épaule avait enfin cessé de le tourmenter. Il se sentait l'esprit clair et apaisé, comme après une nuit de sommeil. Il se souvint vaguement de demi-réveils, où une main attentive changeait le bandage de son épaule ou le forçait doucement à avaler quelque chose de chaud et de liquide. Combien de temps était-il resté allongé?

Les yeux toujours fermés, il remua un peu. La vigueur coulait à nouveau dans ses veines, et il fut pris d'une soudaine envie de grand air et de verdure.

« Ne gaspillez pas vos forces, mon ami », fit une voix près de lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et réalisa qu'Elrond venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il ne sut que répondre, et se contenta d'un sourire timide; mais il cessa de bouger.

Des taches de soleil étincelaient sur le mur. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, carré de ciel bleu et de lumière argentée, et son sentiment d'oppression augmenta.

«-Quelle heure est-il? demanda-t-il.

-Le soleil est presque au zénith, dit Elrond en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Me permettez-vous d'examiner votre épaule?

-Vous n'avez pas à demander, maître, dit Legolas, en ouvrant le pan de sa tunique avec sa main valide.

-Maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, si », répondit Elrond avec un curieux sourire.

S'efforçant d'étouffer son désir grandissant de bondir hors du lit pour aller courir dans la neige, Legolas regarda les longs doigts fins du Semi-Elfe dénouer son bandage et palper doucement les bords de la plaie. Elle était propre et nette, beaucoup moins gonflée qu'auparavant.

« -C'est bien, dit finalement Elrond. Je vais y appliquer un emplâtre, pour hâter la cicatrisation. Mais il faudrait garder votre bras au repos pendant encore quelques jours.

-Quand pourrais-je me lever? demanda Legolas.

-Pas avant demain, j'en ai peur. Ces derniers jours ont été difficiles, et vous avez encore besoin de repos », répondit Elrond.

Une lueur de compassion se refléta sur son visage quand il perçut la déception de Legolas.

« -S'il faisait plus chaud, j'ouvrirais la fenêtre, mais cela n'avancerait à rien de vous geler à mort… Je crains fort qu'il ne vous reste plus qu'à prendre patience.

-Je ne crois pas y arriver, avoua Legolas d'une voix sourde. Nous autres Sindar ne supportons guère d'être enfermés. Vous allez devoir m'enchaîner ici, ou me maintenir endormi jusqu'à demain avec l'une de vos drogues.

-Je refuse fermement votre première suggestion; quant à la deuxième, une drogue de cette puissance risquerait de détruire toute chance de réveil », répondit Elrond mais il souriait en prononçant ces paroles.

Il alla se placer devant la fenêtre. La neige qui s'accumulait sur le rebord fit briller ses yeux d'une lueur blanche tandis qu'il se mettait à chanter.

Legolas n'en comprit pas les paroles, qui lui semblèrent issues de la nuit des temps; mais dans son esprit apparurent de grandes collines blanches dans le silence profond de l'hiver, sous un ciel piqueté d'étoiles semblables à des joyaux; puis des pins chargés de neige, oscillant doucement dans la bise sifflante; et enfin, dans ce paysage figé, une petite lueur dorée, timide signe de la maisonnée prête à accueillir les voyageurs égarés avec une bonne flambée dans l'âtre et des âmes attentives à donner tout le réconfort qu'elles recelaient.

Quand une main se posa avec légèreté sur son front, et qu'une saine sensation de torpeur commença à se répandre dans ses membres, il eut un réflexe de défense; mais il le vainquit par un violent effort de volonté.

« Reposez-vous, fit la voix du Semi-Elfe dans un doux murmure. Il n'y a pas mieux que le sommeil pour renouveler le sang perdu. »

Juste avant que le sommeil ne le prenne, Legolas eut une dernière pensée, qui jaillit de son esprit comme un soudain éclat de lumière: lors d'un repas, il avait entendu Erestor exposer ses difficultés pour traduire un antique texte en sindarin. Grâce à son père, le Prince connaissait couramment les vieux dialectes utilisés jadis dans la Grande Forêt.

Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle…

 **FIN**

 **J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plus!**

 **Bientôt, une nouvelle histoire, basée cette fois-ci sur Eomer et Lothiriel. Je prépare aussi quelque chose sur Star Trek. A bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et suggestions!**


End file.
